


bloodbound || yocat

by heartu_rose



Series: nightlock [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartu_rose/pseuds/heartu_rose
Summary: when you wake up, what kind of world will you find yourself in?[au for 'what lurks in the shadows']
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Series: nightlock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	bloodbound || yocat

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all haven't read choices' bloodbound yet, please do so  
> it's literally my favourite story ever  
> related to my 'what lurks in the shadows' story but it will not be the actual plot

Yohan's feet are planted into the ground like roots. He can't move, heck, he can't think. He knows he should do _something_. With Wooseok trapped in a cage, bullets flying into his limbs and lights burning his skin. Yet, he can't find the strength to move one step towards the control panel and turn it all off.

He knows the leader's son is behind him, remote in hand. All it would take to get Wooseok out of his misery was to destroy the remote. But the culprit held Yohan at gunpoint. Any move to save his friend would result in both their deaths.

_What should I do?_

The leader's son clicked his tongue. "Listen closely, Kim Yohan. Either you walk out of this building and lose your friend, or,"

"You don't walk out of this building at all."

 _Where are Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Junho?_ Yohan clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. The first choice, Yohan would lose Wooseok, if he chose. The second choice may as well result in both their deaths. Which no one wanted. To lose two members of the assault division would be a huge loss, especially because they're seniors.

Yohan couldn't wait for anyone in his team to arrive. The more time passed, the higher Wooseok's chances of survival would decrease.

"What if I choose neither?"

Wooseok froze as he heard the words fall from Yohan's lips. His head shot up, eyes trying to make contact with Yohan's. The athlete diverted his gaze from the vampire.

"Yohan, what are you doing?!" He screamed from the confines of his cage.

The scene unfolded before his eyes. Yohan moved swiftly toward the leader's son. His leg swung in a quick motion, tumbling over the culprit. The remote flew from the boy's hands, halting the bullets. The lights still shone, burning Wooseok's skin.

Wooseok collapsed, a pair of arms catching him. Slowly, the bullet wounds closed up and the burning sensation on his skin receded.

"Junho! Get Wooseok out of here now!" Seungwoo's voice floated into Wooseok's ears.

The vampire fluttered his eyes open, his jaw hanging in shock at the scene.

They made it.

Junho snaked his arms around Wooseok's small waist. Seungwoo and Seungyoun rushed to Yohan's side. Yohan continued kicking, swinging, punching as if his life depended on it. And well, it did.

The chestnut-haired boy heaved Wooseok's light figure up, settling him on his feet. Wooseok's head hung limply on Junho's shoulder. The fire that had ravaged his entire body disappeared. No pain.

_Bang!_

His eyes shot up, the bang still ringing in his head. Seungwoo had pinned the leader's son on the floor but

Seungyoun and Yohan.

Yohan's body fell on the floor with a hard thump. Seungyoun fell on his knees, shaking the younger boy. Wooseok undid the grip Junho had on him and ran. He dropped by Yohan's side. Wine-red liquid seeped through Yohan's vest.

Wooseok slipped his hands beneath Yohan's neck and waist. He carried him onto his lap. Tears stung his eyes as if he had gone swimming in saltwater. He couldn't cry. Not when Yohan was potentially dying.

The vampire gulped down the knot in his throat. "H-hey, Yohan..."

Yohan's eyes half-opened. A smile crept on his face, the corners of his lips moving to his eyes. He coughed. "Hyung, it's... it's cold here."

Wooseok mentally cursed himself. "Yohan, please, stay with us. The ambulance is coming, the police are coming. You're going to be treated by Jungmo. It's going to be fine-"

"Did we get him?" Yohan asked.

The vampire blinked. He raised his head, eyes following Seungwoo who handcuffed their target. He looked back down at Yohan. His eyes were still the same. Still held the same stars, the same galaxy, the same sparkle. The passion that burned in his eyes. That's what had got him falling in love.

Wooseok smiled and nodded. "We got him. _You_ got him, Yohan-ah."

Yohan sighed, closing his eyes. "That's good."

Wooseok pressed down on Yohan's nose. His breaths turned shallow and quieter. He held Yohan's hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "Yohan, please... don't go."

Yohan opened his eyes. He stared back into the vampire's eyes. His midnight eyes that were littered with stars. Those eyes that held icy stares and mindless daydreaming.

The athlete smiled, unable to form words. The knot in his throat was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. Yohan flinched. Cold. Too cold.

"Yohan, I lo-"

His eyelids fell once more, the darkness enveloping him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The silence is deafening; the darkness suffocating. Yohan's drowning in nothing. His lungs choking on air. His limbs floating on gravity as if he lay on the ocean's surface.

And then-

Yohan's eyes jolt open, heart hammering in his chest. Blood roared in his ears. His senses heighten. His sense of smell and hearing was no longer limited to the confined space around him. He could hear the water rushing from the Han River. He could smell the chicken feet Wooseok loved to eat.

Yohan heaved himself up, only to be met by a wooden wall. He winced in pain, looking around. Panic began to settle at the pit of his stomach.

Yohan is in a coffin.

Amidst the smells, hunger gnawed at Yohan's brain. The fire clawing its way around his lower torso, too intense to ignore. He's not hungry for food.

He's hungry for blood.

His fangs poke his lower lip, sharp like knives. He knows they shouldn't be that way.

Without thinking, Yohan kicked the coffin lid, the wood splitting. The satisfying snap that comes with it takes him back to his taekwondo days. Wood flying in all directions, the sore and bleeding feet he'd have after kicking so much. But they're long gone at this point.

His fist is the next to break the wood. Soon, a sea of dirt and grass pile onto Yohan, seeping through the cracks. Yohan clawed his way through the thick waters, punching, heaving himself out. A cold breeze tickles his fingertips, and soon, his head breaks through.

Yohan sniffed at the air, choking at the metallic scent that hung in a thick density. He looked around. A cemetery. He's in a cemetery.

His feet moved towards the scent. He didn't know where it would take him, but it was better than staying at the cemetery where people would spot an undead roaming.

Dark clouds hung in the sky, fluffy like cotton candy. The sun didn't poke out from any cracks in the clouds. The roads were grey; the trees were grey; the buildings were grey.

There it was.

The metallic scent that floated into his nose hit his head like a train. All thoughts of staying sane while finding anyone he knew flew out the window. Hunger clawed at his stomach.

And there it was. A human leaning on a tree not far from where Yohan stood. Yohan ran. His fangs bared for everyone to see. The human didn't move from the tree. They froze, shaking under Yohan's touch. Any screams of protest fell on deaf ears. He _needed_ to feed.

Icy fingers gripped Yohan's wrist. He turned his head, barely registering the face standing in front of him.

"Yohan, what are you doing?!"

Yohan yanked his hand away, though the grip only tightened. He struggled against the stone clutch, opting to kick. The person holding him didn't react.

Slowly, his strength ebbed away. His knees buckled beneath him, falling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Yohan, wake up."_

Yohan woke with a start, wincing as light flooded his vision. Four blobs of paint hovered over him, his vision focusing until he could make out who they were.

"Yohan!"

"Are you okay?"

"I _told_ you we shouldn't have left him there-"

Yohan's head spun, the voices ringing like church bells. A pounding sensation builds behind his eyes. He clutched his head, wincing. The noise receded, turning back to its quiet state.

Wooseok whispered into Seungwoo's ear. The leader nodded and ushered everyone out of the room. Yohan took the opportunity to look around. The room looked familiar. The sheets were still the same, the walls were still the same design. Nothing changed.

The door closed, leaving Wooseok and Yohan in the room. The athlete's eyes shifted to the bedsheets. The shuffling of footsteps resounded, growing quieter as they moved away. When Wooseok came back, he settled at Yohan's bedside.

Wooseok offered a goblet. "Here, take this."

The goblet was filled to the rim with an enticing wine. The metal flooding his senses once more. He took the goblet and chugged it like a thirsty puppy. The lightheadedness and pounding disappeared, replaced by weightlessness and ecstasy.

Wooseok took the empty goblet from Yohan's hands and placed it on the nightstand. Yohan cleared his throat.

"Hyung, what... what happened?"

The older vampire bit his lip, his jaw shaking. His eyes were unsettled, travelling from one corner of his eye to another. His heartbeat echoed in Yohan's ears. The athlete took Wooseok's hand in his, squeezing it.

"Please tell me the mission succeeded. Please tell me we got the cleric and his son. Hyung, please-"

"We did, Yohan, so stop worrying."

Yohan sighed in relief, a chuckle leaving Wooseok's lips. The two stayed, holding their hands. Birds didn't chirp outside the window. The sun didn't dance through the windowsill. Cars didn't honk as they passed by their block. Silence.

"Wooseok hyung, what happened?"

Wooseok sighed. "The cleric's son shot you. With the huge calibre bullets, even the bulletproof vests they provided didn't protect you."

"The wound, it was... it was fatal, Yohan."

He remembers that moment. Kicking and punching for Wooseok's sake. Falling to his knees as the bullet pierced his skin like knives. The cold water flooding his veins as he struggled to breathe. The darkness lifting him off the ground.

"So... I died..." He trailed off.

Wooseok nodded. "I'm sorry," his voice cracked. "I know you never wanted this. Heck, I never wanted to do it, either. But I had to, and if I didn't, I-"

The older vampire covered his face with his hands, inhaling shaky breaths.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry," he repeated like a mantra.

Yohan wrapped his arms around Wooseok's small frame, rubbing circles on his back. Wooseok clutched his shirt, his fist balling a section of fabric. Sobs wracked his entire body, coughing his lungs out.

The athlete cooed, trying to settle down the older vampire. "I understand, so please, don't beat yourself up over this-"

"I thought you were dead, idiot!"

Wooseok swung his arms, pushing Yohan away. His breaths came in short sections, shaking and laboured. Yohan clenched his fist, balling up the sheets below him.

"I turned you that night. Waited twenty-four hours as the ritual said, but you still didn't wake. I was _so_ worried. You stayed dead. And so we..."

"We buried you. We mourned you. I just couldn't accept the fact I couldn't save you."

Yohan wrapped his arms around Wooseok once more. Wooseok attempted to break the hug, only for Yohan to return with a stronger grip. Eventually, Wooseok complied and wrapped his arms around Yohan's waist. Yohan rested his head on Wooseok's shoulder.

"I'm here now. Isn't that enough, hyung?"

Wooseok nodded, leaning closer to Yohan's chest. "I'm never letting you go ever again."


End file.
